


just because they can't feel it too

by voilawriter



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voilawriter/pseuds/voilawriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weeks glee assignment? Sing a song about a past relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just because they can't feel it too

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written right after Silly Love Songs- after watching the preview for Comeback. It is obviously not canon for any episodes after SLS.

"Okay guys, this week is on the past, or more specifically, past relationships. Now you could be saying what you want to tell someone you used to be in a relationship with, or just sing a song about the relationship itself. The song should be traditionally sung by the opposite gender. Branch out a bit guys, do something we're not expecting. And, there may be a prize for the winner!" 

 

Santana groaned a little and Rachel heard the distinct mutterings of 'just wants to screw that Bambi eyed freak again' and she couldn't suppress her giggle. What was more surprising, not that anyone other than Brittany saw, was that instead of shooting her a glare, the Latina sent Rachel a small smile, which the glee captain easily returned.

  


What was more shocking, not that anyone really noticed considering they were both intent on ignoring both girls, was what happened after glee let out. Santana actually hurried to catch up with Rachel.

  


"Listen, Berry. I know we're not friends or whatever but we're both at outs in the Glee club. Me cuz I'm a bitch and you because you talked smack about Mercedes."

  


"I didn't talk-!" Santana waved a hand, effectively shutting Rachel up.

  


"Doesn't matter if you did or didn't, point is they think you did. But I don't really care. We could help each other out though. I want to win something for once, and I want to shock them. I want to do a song they would never have thought I would do. And that is where I need your help. I want to do a song off Broadway."

  


"And what exactly is in this for me?"

  


"Umm, I don't know. Spreading your weird knowledge. Oh whatever, I'll think of something later. Me and Britt will be by later!" With that the Cheerio strutted away from the brunette towards her ice blue convertible. Rachel just sighed and continued to pull her pink trolley bag towards her car.

  


* * *

"San, why are we here again?" Santana just shook her head and began to explain again.

  


"You know I'm trying to change Britt, you know become less of a bitch or whatever. So first, Rachel is going to help us with the glee assignment and we're gonna help her with her…life in general." Brittany nodded once and turned just as Rachel opened the door. Her smile was so bright it was almost blinding, but Santana could see it. Bright, wide, and _fake_. It was a stage smile, one that Rachel wore well.

  


"Come on in, the cookies are just cooling off now but we'll be able to enjoy them in a few minutes." Brittany clapped her hands together excitedly, quitting the Cheerios had its perks.

 

"Okay, so to help you pick the perfect song I must first know what relationship basing it on and any other preferences." She stared at them expectantly and Britt stood up before speaking, a smile unusually absent from her face.

 

"I want to do my song on Hank." She sat back down without any further information and Santana decided it was her duty to clear the confused look off Berry's face.

 

"Remember that Ohio State student who committed suicide last year? He and Britt went out back when she was a freshman. She wants a sad, meaningful song that people aren't expecting out of her. Also, this transaction or whatever, it's a secret, got it?" Rachel nodded.

 

"I believe it will be easy to find something in my Broadway repertoire that will fit Brittany nicely. And I understand, though I don't admire you for not having the courage to defy the social standards I understand that speaking to me is social suicide." Santana cut her off before she could say more.

 

"Berry, shut it. We just want it to be like a surprise or whatever. We're not keeping it secret forever." A small smile graced Rachel's lips, small, but _real_.

 

"Okay, I'm doing mine on Puck and my's relationship. I realize it wasn't exactly the best relationship, but I want it in music as it was. Light, fun, and not really serious. Think your Broadway can handle it?" Rachel nodded.

 

"Since you don't want anyone to know about this immediately I am only going to go for the more well known musicals, nothing too obscure…" Santana nodded along to whatever Rachel was saying, not really listening. She focused on Rachel. Sure she didn't have the biggest boobs, and her nose was a bit big, but other than that she was golden. Guy's tend to dig on short chicks, makes them feel more manly or some shit. Get her out of those toddler clothes and she could actually be popular, the Britney Spears had proved that. Now that Rachel wasn't with Finn there was no reason for her not to make the wardrobe change permanent… But then again, maybe what Rachel needed was someone who accepted her and allowed her to feel good about herself, whatever she was wearing- even if it was those horrible reindeer sweaters.

 

"Okay so today three of us will be going," Schue reached into the hat and pulled out three slips of paper. "Looks like they'll be Lauren, Mike and Tina. Who want to go first?" Rachel was slightly nervous, what kind of strain would singing about past relationships put on Mike and Tina's relationship? That could ruin the club's dynamic if they broke up! Tina made her way up to the classroom nervously.

 

"Well, this is how I felt shortly before my relationship with Artie. I'm happily in love with Mike now, so don't be mad or anything okay Mike?" Her boyfriend nodded and sat back in his chair, preparing himself for whatever his girlfriend was about to sing.

 

_ "Ohhh Whoa- whoa Whoa. I hung up the phone tonight…" _ Rachel smiled as the opening lines of David Archuleta's Crush came from Tina's lips. The song was good for Tina, but Archuleta's voice was high enough that the conversion easy. That would not win points on the chart Schue had made on the judging cards. The impartial judges being Mrs. Pillsbury and Coach Beiste. The song faded out and everyone in the room clapped. Mike smiling and taking his girlfriend into a quick hug before sitting back down with her by his side. He didn't seem bothered in the least.

 

After Lauren's rendition of Two Out of Three Ain't Bad (which didn't rank even a six out of ten in Rachel's mind) the club clapped politely. Lauren had done well, the song was just not fit for her voice. Finally Mike stood and a few girls slid forward in anticipation, curious what song Mike had chosen.

 

"Well, the summer after freshmen year I dated Santana." A few people turned at this, they couldn't picture the quiet jock with the loud Latina. Or Santana in an actual relationship.

 

" A relationship?" Artie asked doubtfully.

 

"Damn straight, I didn't even sex it up with Puck for those three weeks. Which remind me Puck, give me a point on the chart." The other glee clubbers rolled their eyes, Puck and Santana were keeping track of who got the most songs sung about them and were talking about another prize for the winner of that competition.

 

"Anyway, this is how I felt directly after the break up I guess. We're cool now and all but um…whatever just listen." He spoke with the band for a moment before the music started. The club laughed at the song selection and Santana looked more smug than offended

 

_ "You better take it from me. That girl is like a disease." _ The club pitched in with ooohs when necessary.

 

_ "She's a good time Cowgirl Casanova leaning up against the record machine, looks like a cool drink of water but she's candy coated misery."  _ The club laughed as Mike danced and sang. When the song ended Santana piped in with a "yeah, I'm a cowgirl Casanova" and the club was reduced to giggles once more.

 

"Okay guys, it looks like we have time for one more. Any volunteers?" To most of the clubs surprise Rachel's hand did not immediately shoot up. Instead it was Artie who volunteered before tolling himself to the front.

 

"I came across this song because of Rachel, she introduced me to this musical when we met at the midnight premiere of Harry Potter, and I can say it was a great musical. So this is how I felt when Tina dumped me for Mike." And to Rachel's delight he launched into Guys Like Potter for a Very Potter Sequel.

 

_ "There are so many douche bags in the world. Yes, so many douche bags get the girls who deserve more than absolutely anything than any charm or potion could ever bring." _ He didn't change the lyrics from the originals and Rachel was internally giggling at some of the glee clubs obvious confusion. Rachel knew that Artie would be getting a low score- after all he had only adhered to half of Mr. Schue’s rules, but his voice carried the song well and she could help swaying in her seat a little while beaming.

 

Puck and Sam were smiling, Puck because she had forced him to watch the musical, and Sam because he was an inner dork and had already seen it. After the song was over everyone gathered their books and headed out for class that day.

  


* * *

 

_ "Rock me gently! Rock me slowly! Take it easy, don't you know? That I have never been loved like this before." _ Mercedes finished her song and everyone cheered. The classic had been a good choice, the adjustment she's made fit her voice well and everyone loved that song.

 

"Okay next, Sam, come on up." The blonde made his way to the front of the room, smiling at Santana before picking up his guitar.

 

"So this is about Quinn and all…but it's dedicated to my girlfriend Santana, because she's awesome and she hasn't ever had a song dedicated to her before." With that he began strumming the guitar…and singing Taylor Swift. Even Rachel had to admit that he pulled off Long Live just as well as he had pulled off Justin Bieber. This boy had talent, and his shamelessness was totally hot.

 

Quinn's trek to the front of the room was met by silence but Rachel spotted the thumbs up Finn threw the blonde's way. However, as soon as the music began she stood up, grabbed her bag and walk out of the room. Quinn was singing Stay by Sugarland. Rachel wasn't even sure who or what relationship Quinn was referring too. But she didn’t want her mind to linger on the implication that at one point in Finn and Rachel’s relationship, he had been with Quinn. The diva vaguely heard Santana exit the room after her, pulling Sam along too no doubt.

  


* * *

 

"This song is about a girl from my past, I'm sure you can all guess who I'm singing about. So umm, let's start." Rachel rolled her eyes at Finn's choice but decided to be grateful that she had missed Mr. Schuester's own performance. But really, Here We Go Again by Demi Lovato? Where did Finn even hear this in the first place? Thankfully the song ended soon and Mr. Schue thanked him politely and clapped him on the back. His blatant favoritism annoyed Rachel to no end but there was really nothing she could do about it.

 

"I'm singing this song in the memory of my ex-boyfriend, Hank Saunders, who took his own life last year." Brittany wasn't speaking in her normal airy voice. She was speaking eloquently and confidently and when the music started she closed her eyes, immersing herself in the performance.

  


_ "One song glory. One song before I go. Glory, one song to leave behind. Find one song, one last refrain…" _ Her voice flowed over the notes just as she had practiced with Rachel. Rachel was sitting upright in her seat, a wide (real) smile on her face. She was proud of Brittany for doing so well. The audience was shocked (at her choice and her skill) but the judges’ hurried scribbling, Rachel had a feeling Brittany just may win this. And for some reason that didn't make her feel bad at all.

  


* * *

"I think this is it; we haven't seen a real smile before today since Regionals. And for some reason I don't think it was the loss that made her so sad, it was the egg."

"So do you want to get them back together or something?"

"Hell no, I want to get that jackass down here so he'll apologize to Rachel."

"Oh, I get it now."

 

* * *

__

_ "If you touch me you'll understand what happiness is. Look, a new day has begun." _ Kurt ended the Barbra masterpiece breathing heavily. Rachel clapped enthusiastically, even if she was a bit nervous now that it was apparent someone else could pull of Barbra. She wanted this whole mess with the club hating her for talking about Mercedes to be behind her. It didn't even make since, they all would have known right away. Who did she have to talk to outside of this club?

"Okay, without further ado, Santana." Mr. Schue backed away as Santana sauntered to the front of the room.

"This song is about Puck and I's 'relationship'," she used air quotes around the last word. "and all that so umm, hit it."

__

_ "The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson. Trust me; I've been kicked out of enough of them to know." _ Santana continued until it reached Galinda's part, where Rachel jumped in. _"Why that would be the Ozdust ballroom."_

Before Santana continued on. Brittany deepened her voice to speak with Rachel as Boq. They had discussed asking Puck to jump in here, but had decided keeping it between the three of them would be better. They had decided to cut the song short, ending before Nessarose and Elphaba's conversation.

"Well, that was great. I wasn't quite expecting the duet but since it was primarily Santana singing I guess it was okay. You still up for your song after that Rachel?" Rachel nodded, just as he had known she would, before taking center stage.

" _There's a port on a western bay  
And it serves a hundred ships a day  
Lonely sailors pass the time_ _away_

_And talk about their homes_

_ And there's a girl in this harbor town  
And she works layin' whiskey down  
They say "Brandy, fetch another round"  
She serves them whiskey and wine _

Brittany and Santana began to add their backup vocals for the next verses.

__

_ The sailors say "Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"Yeah your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit) _

_ Brandy wears a braided chain  
Made of finest silver from the North of Spain  
A locket that bears the name  
Of the man that Brandy loves" _

Rachel fingered the locket around her neck, one they hadn't seen before. A few tossed Finn looks and Quinn muttered under her breath talking about how desperate Rachel was.

__

_ "He came on a summer's day  
Bringin' gifts from far away  
But he made it clear he couldn't stay  
No harbor was his home _

_ The sailor said " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit) _

_ Yeah, Brandy used to watch his eyes  
When he told his sailor stories  
She could feel the ocean foam rise  
She saw its ragin' glory  
But he had always told the truth, lord, he was an honest man  
And Brandy does her best to understand  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit) _

_ At night when the bars close down  
Brandy walks through a silent town  
And loves a man who's not around  
She still can hear him say _

_ She hears him say " Brandy, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)  
"What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the sea"  
(dooda-dit-dooda), (dit-dooda-dit-dooda-dit) _

But on the last few lines Rachel changed the lines, surprising everyone a little bit.

_"Rachel, you're a fine girl" (you're a fine girl)_

_ "What a good wife you would be" (such a fine girl)  
"But my life, my lover, my lady is the stage" _

__

"But I didn't leave you for the stage?" Finn looked desperately confused and Rachel's sad expression as being replaced with anger. However, Santana replied before Rachel had a chance.

"No shit Sherlock. Maybe it's because she wasn't singing about you, she's had other past relationships you know?" Finn looked like a constipated baby as he tried to comprehend this while Rachel rolled her eyes in annoyance. This was one of the moments that she wondered how she loved Finn (and if she actually did).

"Yo, all of you shut it! It's my turn." Smirking Puck walked to the front, guitar in hand.

"This one's for you and me, Berry." Rachel laughed when he threw her a wink and began strumming. He had told her that he would be singing about their past relationship earlier that day.

__

_ "It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word  
And then that word grew louder and louder  
Till it was a battle cry  
I'll come back when you call me  
No need to say goodbye" _

Rachel smiled, she loved this song and she had a feeling that's why Noah picked it. He was a good friend, even if he didn't like showing it sometimes.

" _Now we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it, too  
Doesn't means that you have to forget  
Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
Till they're before your eyes  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye  
You'll come back when they call you  
No need to say goodbye"_

He finished it slowly and Rachel was tearing up.

"Thank you Noah, that was beautiful and it meant a lot to me." She threw her arms around him and he smiled before returning the hug.

"Wait, was he singing like to her. Are they back together now?" Finn was looking both confused and angry at the same time. Douche.

"No, he's saying even though they're broken up he is still there for her, as a friend." Puck gave Santana a nod over Rachel's head, briefly wondering how long these friendship hugs were supposed to last. Just as he thought this she pulled away, wiping away the few tears that had slid down her cheeks. She gave him a smile.

"What's with you standing up for her all of a sudden, Santana?" The girl just shrugged off Quinn's question, not wanting the secret out just yet.

"Wait, so was Rachel singing about Puck in her song too? But he didn't leave her for a stage either." Santana rolled her eyes, she was pretty sure Brittany was rolling her eyes as well. But it wasn't either of the former cheerios that answered Finn's question.

"No, Rachel was singing, beautifully by the way, about me." Because in the doorway, in all his glory, stood Jesse St. James.

"Hello again, Rachel."


End file.
